


Segmented Conversations (Pinky Promises)

by Lillian_nator



Series: The Prince of the Antarctic Empire. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, The Prince of the Antarctic Empire AU, pae au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: A look over some of the most important conversations Tommy had and promises he made during his first year of staying with the Sleepy Boi's.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Prince of the Antarctic Empire. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953040
Comments: 54
Kudos: 912





	Segmented Conversations (Pinky Promises)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is in my new AU "The Prince of the Antarctic Empire" so I suggest you read the two works in this series first. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Kid, You’re gonna have to learn.**

**Some people don’t like us.**

Tommy felt cold, really cold.

He doesn’t remember it being this cold - in fact, he remembers the warm heat of the plane very well.

He had been sat in Wilbur’s lap, having no seat for himself. Not that there weren't enough seats for Tommy to sit, there had to have been about 10 seats, and only 3 of them were ever occupied - he had asked Wilbur if anyone else had been on the plane, but Wilbur said only family and the captain were allowed on the private plane - it’s just that Tommy couldn’t actually sit in any of them. He had been too small, the seats made for much larger men, the seatbelt went over his face, and it wasn’t secure enough around his waist either. Phil had been the one to point out how unsafe it was, and Techno had been the one to confess that they had no booster-seats, or even pillows that Tommy could sit on. 

So, Wilbur took his own initiative to sit Tommy in his lap, stating “Well, I guess you’re stuck with me now!” While the small blonde giggled. 

Tommy didn’t mind though, it was his first plane ride - not only that, but it was his first time leaving NewFoundLand since living with Wilbur - and to say the least, he was a bit anxious. Sitting with Wilbur always calmed his nerves, but he was too prideful to ever ask Wilbur to comfort him. So, he sat in Wilbur’s lab, originally facing towards his other brothers, as they discussed the Antarctic Empire, the majestic empire that they were traveling to. 

At first, Tommy was intently listening to the conversation, he had always wanted to visit to land his brothers’ claimed they ruled, but he had only stayed in the small wooden cabin within NewFoundLand since getting taken in by the brothers. He couldn’t complain, he really liked the small house. It felt cozy, and homey, and overall safe. But - he knew that Wilbur had to go back to the Antarctic Empire sooner or later, and his older brother wasn’t going to leave him home alone. 

Later, and later into the conversation, it stopped involving Tommy. In the beginning, it was Philza and Technoblade describing the vast lands, and snowy scapes, with wide eyes and excited hands. After a while, Technoblade brought up something having to do with the political stance of a neighboring nation, and Tommy’s 3 brothers started using words that he couldn’t understand. As he played with Wilbur’s fingers, the adults kept talking about foreign concepts, and Tommy’s eyes began to feel heavier. 

With one last squeeze to Wilbur’s large hand, Tommy moved around so that he could rest his head on Wilbur’s shoulder. He moved half-way, sloppily, and groggily, before Wilbur lifted him up and placed him back down on his lap again so that he could sleep. Wilbur softly scratched Tommy’s head as the vibrations of Wilbur’s voice, and the soft hum of the plane lured him asleep. 

It was warm. Very warm. 

So why was it so cold now? 

Gently Tommy awoke from his deep sleep, he felt himself bounce up and down. Were they moving? Were they already here? 

He sleepily opened his eyes to see that Wilbur was in fact walking, cradling the small blue-eyed boy to his chest, while they walked the icy road. 

Tommy slowly moved his head so that it was facing Wilbur’s neck as opposed to the outside world. As Wil felt Tommy move his head, he tightened his grip a bit on the boy, something that Tommy thought wasn’t possible, but either way, Tommy felt safe, even in the cold arctic. 

“M - Why s’it so cold Wil?” Tommy mumbled to his older brother. 

“We’re in the Antarctic Empire Toms.” Wilbur said into the blonde’s hair. “I should’ve brought you a thicker coat, m’sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Tommy yawned. 

“You can go back to sleep. We are almost at the castle.” Wilbur reassured Tommy. 

“No, wanna see it.” Tommy whined into Wilbur’s shoulder. 

Wilbur hummed as his response, shifting Tommy slightly so that the blonde could get a better look around him. 

Tommy looked up, wide blue eyes scanning the scenery around him. There was snow, a lot of snow. Infact, Tommy was sure that there was snow falling that very moment, he just hadn’t noticed the small flakes falling atop the golden mess of his hair. He stuck his tongue out, waiting to catch a few of the small flakes in his mouth. He had never seen it snow before, as he was from the south, and made his way up through Canada. Maybe he had seen it before, and just did not remember it. Wilbur had told Tommy that he might not be able to remember a lot of things about his childhood, that his brain was still forming, and at 5 years old he still might have a hard time keeping memories for long amounts of time. 

The young boy giggled as a few of the snowflakes hit his tongue, the soft, cold, solid-turned-liquid, was refreshing. 

“What’s so funny Toms?” WIlbur asked, as Tommy could hear the smile in the older man’s voice.

“I’ve never seen the snow before, Wil.” Tommy dragged, still sleepy from his nap.

Wilbur repositioned the boy again, so that Tommy could face his brother. “Well,” Brown, chestnut eyes, lit up. “You’re in luck Tommy. We’ve got plenty and plenty of snow ‘round here.” 

He held his hand out to catch a few more of the soft, white flakes. Eyes widening with wonder, and his curiosity rubbing his sleepiness away. 

That’s when he saw it. The enormous castle. The building which he had presumed his 3 brothers had been walking to, finally in his line of sight. 

Tommy couldn’t help but let out a sigh of awe. “Woah.” 

Wilbur looked at his little brother, “Pretty cool, right Tommy?”

“So cool, Wil.” Tommy agreed, tightening his grip around the brunette's neck. 

He looked around again, but noticed something different this time. 

There were people. Lots of people.

They were all looking at him, eyes wide. They lined the streets, as various guards tried to push them away from his brothers. A few of them held cameras out - 

Where were they exactly, and why were people staring at him?

Tommy was never one for lots of attention. While he loved talking to his brothers, and telling animated stories at the table - he wasn’t one for strangers. It probably had to do with his major abandonment issues, and overall distrust of people who weren’t Phil, Wilbur, or Techno; but Tommy honestly hated strangers. 

His eyes grew wide at the realization, his hands nervously playing with the collar of Wilbur’s sweater. The more he looked at the people around him, the more they seemed to stare at him. A few of them even waved at him, but Tommy couldn’t bring himself to wave back, instead he swallowed again, becoming anxious with the eyes surrounding him. 

He couldn’t look at them anymore - they were staring - they were - 

He buried himself into Wilbur’s neck, trying to get away from all of the prying eyes.

Wilbur silently sped up his walking a small bit, glaring at the people surrounding his brothers. He could tell that Tommy was getting anxious. He used the hand he wasn’t using to hold Tommy up, to rub his hair softly, “Hey, It’s gonna be okay Toms.” 

“Why are they looking at me?” Tommy quietly mumbles into Wilbur’s neck.

It takes everything in Wilbur’s power not to straight up scream at the people who made his little brother feel this way, but he knew that this was going to happen. He also knew that screaming wouldn’t help. 

“It’s kind of a long story Tommy.” Wilbur explained to the boy, hoping that they were as close to the castle doors as he thought they were. 

“Can you tell me?” Big blue eyes looked into his brown ones, and he couldn’t resist Tommy. 

“Yeah Tommy, let's just get inside, yeah?” Wilbur reassures the youngest as they step inside of the castle doors. 

Wilbur gives the crowd one last look and smile before turning around and continuing through the gate. He sees his brothers waiting up for him, but waves them off. It was best to have this chat while it was still on Tommy’s mind. 

“You might want to cover your ears.” Wilbur advised the younger, remembering how loud the gate had seemed when he first entered the castle gates. 

As the door closed behind them, the guards gave the two one last look before heading inside the castle. Wilbur had waved them off, this was not something they needed to hear. He carefully set the boy down on the staircase, shrugging off one of his sweaters, and putting it over Tommy’s shoulders. 

He sat down next to the blonde, putting thought into his next few words.

“Tommy,” The blonde looked up to him, staring at him with a curious expression. “There are a lot of people who don’t like us.” 

Tommy looked confused at his older brother. Who couldn’t like him? 

“There are a lot of people who want to be us. There are a lot of people who are curious about us, or want to befriend us, or want to hurt us.” Wilbur sighed, putting an arm around Tommy. “There are a lot of people who have a lot of opinions on us. Strong opinions.” 

“What?” Tommy was thoroughly confused now. 

“I know you don’t get it right now, but you will hear things about us. You will hear things about us, specifically one of us, that don’t sound great. You will hear things about me that you don’t understand. A lot of people look up to us Toms. They want to be one of us. It’s scary stuff.” 

“Why don’t they like you Wil?” Tommy asked. 

“I’m not the one they don’t like Tommy.” WIlbur sighed. “I’m sorry, but you will get this attention for the rest of your life. You can leave if you want -” 

“No.” Tommy butted in. “I’m not leaving you, please don’t make me.” 

Wilbur softly smiled, “I would never Tommy. I just -” He ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re gonna hear a lot of things that confuse you. A lot of people are going to try to use you, but I promise that I won’t let it happen. And I promise Toms, I’m not gonna leave you. You’re stuck with me.” 

Wilbur held out his pinky finger to make a promise with his brother. Tommy’s finger interlocked with his as a smile formed on the boy’s face. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

**They Want the World to Burn.**

The sun had barely begun to rise when Tommy stepped out into the Antarctic Empire for the second time. 

His hand in Wilbur’s and a bright smile on his face. 

“You have to stay with me the entire time Thomas.” Tommy looked at his brother surprised, he had only heard him use his real name once. This must be serious. “I’m serious. No running off. You’ll be in big trouble - you got it?” 

“I got it Wil!” Tommy said to his brother, his smile reaching his eyes. “Can we go now?” 

Wilbur led Tommy through the streets, it was mostly empty besides the rare shop owner, and even rarer shopper. Nobody stopped Wilbur like they usually would, clearly seeing that he was busy. He kneeled down to show Tommy the baby ducks, and bought him an apple when he asked for one. 

Wilbur started to have a few conversations with a shop owner in the area they were sitting in. Tommy, who was still in Wilbur’s lap, just munched along at his apple slices. He listened to the easy conversation, admiring Wilbur’s social skills. It wasn’t hard to see that Wilbur got along with everyone, from the citizen’s easy smiles, to their laid back posture, Tommy could tell that Wilbur felt like everyone’s friend. 

Tommy aspired to be like that one day. 

But as of now, his anxiety got the most of him, and he would continue hiding in Wilbur’s large sweaters, as he sat in WIlbur’s lap. And when Tommy got bored, he simply stole WIlbur’s beanie to get his attention. Giggling as Wilbur looked at the small boy with a mischievous grin. He quickly finished up his conversation with ease, and picked up the boy by the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

Tommy couldn’t help the giggles and squeals that escaped him as Wilbur bounced up and down. 

Wilbur made funny noises and faces trying to get Tommy to laugh - all succeeding. As the small blonde let out a heart-warming giggle. 

Many passers-bys took pictures of the infamous fourth brother. A few of the girls around Wilbur’s age looked over and swooned at the boy and his brother, but Tommy didn’t notice and for that matter, Wilbur didn’t either. Many of the shop owners and regulars that had met Wilbur a few times, noted that Wilbur looked the happiest they had ever seen him. 

They still wondered though, where did the kid come from?

Wilbur and Tommy wandered around a bit more, the sun had finally risen to its place in the sky, dawn breaking. Tommy guessed that it was around 6 am. Wilbur finally set Tommy down to talk to some guy that he supposedly knew. 

The guy was very tall, but Tommy wasn’t intimidated, because no matter how tall anyone was, he hadn’t met a soul taller than Wilbur. 

The guy - who looked to be around Wilbur’s age - sat behind a counter, where a woman stood. 

“Hello,” The woman started looking at Tommy. 

“Hi.” Tommy said with a cheeky grin, still overbearingly happy from spending time with Wilbur. 

"Hi there! What's your name sweetheart?" The nice lady at the small shop asked. 

Tommy opened his mouth to answer right as Wilbur put a protective arm around his shoulders, pulling him away from the counter. "None of your business." Wilbur nearly growled at the lady. 

"What - Wilbur?" Tommy reached up to his brother confused. Wilbur wordlessly picked him up. 

"I'm sorry, but his name is confidential, for safety reasons. I hope you have a nice day." Wilbur stated with a charismatic smile. He knew what he was doing, the lady couldn't stay mad at him - after all, he was one of the most liked men in the world. 

With a huff, Wilbur moved the two of them away from the shop. Tommy tried multiple times to get his attention, feeling a bit deflated when Wilbur ignored him to continue moving forward. Instead, with a sigh, Tommy buried his head in Wilbur's neck. Wilbur resorted to rubbing Tommy's back, after Tommy admitted defeat, humming a bit in the boy's ear. 

"We'll be home soon -" Wilbur paused. Tommy knows what would've gone there, Wilbur omitted his name afraid of listening ears. The sentence was missing a short 'Toms, Tommy, TommyInnit', and Tommy was so, so confused. "You can take a nap if you want. I'm sure you're tired after the early morning."

Wilbur was right. The rhythmic steps did seem to lure Tommy to sleep. He felt warm, with Wilbur's heat radiating off him, and Wilbur's hat atop his head. Wilbur slowly started humming again, which really topped it all off. Although Tommy was still confused, he fell asleep with a small smile on his face. 

When he woke up, he was in Wilbur's room. He could tell before he even opened his eyes, by the ginormous bed, and the cool air emitting from the opened window on his left. All of Tommy's windows always stayed close because he got cold very, very easily. But, he knew that Wilbur got warm throughout the night, and on the multiple occasions that Tommy slept in Wilbur's room, after a movie night, or a nightmare, Wilbur always had his left window open. He could heart faint mummers of a conversation outside the closed door. 

"You did the right thing Wil." Phil? reassured him. 

"I know, I just -" Wilbur groaned. "The lady looked so hurt, and taken aback. You know I don't like being unnecessarily mean to strangers." 

"And you wonder why everyone likes you." Technoblade's monotone voice snaps through the door. At this point Tommy has gotten up and pressed his ear against the door to hear it clearly. 

"Tech -" Wilbur stated exasperated. 

"Wilbur, you were just protecting Tommy. And I know how far you would go to protect that boy. You did the right thing." Phil sighed. "I wish we didn't have to, but keeping his information out of the public eye is probably the smartest choice we can make. I mean who knows who would come after him?"

"What do you mean come after him? Do you think we have enemies that would do that?" Wilbur sounded scared - Tommy had never heard Wilbur scared. 

"We don't know Wil, which is why it is important to keep his information private." Techno added in. 

Tommy slowly opened the door, tired of listening to his brothers talk about things he didn't understand. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes as 3 pairs of eyes met his. 

"Hey Toms." Wilbur knelt down, to be on Tommy's level. 

Techno followed suit, sitting criss-crossed on the floor, and Phil repeating after his two brothers, sitting against the wall. 

Tommy sat on the floor as well. He was tired. 

"Morning Wil." Tommy yawned. 

Techno chuckled, and after a brief moment of silence again, Wilbur spoke up again. "You have questions?" 

"M'" Tommy hummed. "Why'd you not say my name Wil?" 

"It's hard to explain Tommy. There's a lot of reasons I don't want your name out there. But simply put, names give power. And we don't want people to have power over you." Wilbur explained slowly, carefully choosing his words. 

"Because power means control." Tommy repeated what Wilbur had said to him the week prior. 

"Exactly! And you don't want people to control you, do you?" Wilbur asked with a soft smile, the type only Tommy could give him. Tommy slowly shook his head. "Now, Tommy, you have to promise me that you won't give your name, or age, or any information like that to people outside of this Castle unless we say you can, okay?" 

It was a lot for Tommy to take in at once, but he thinks he understood. "M'kay." 

Wilbur Soot held out his pinkie, like he had many times before. "Promise?" 

And Tommy, like he had all those other times, interlocked his pinkie with Wilbur's. 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

**We have a lot to discuss.**

Tommy wasn’t sure why he was there. 

Techno didn’t need him, and Tommy was tired. 

It was early in the morning. Too early for Tommy to be awake. But, he also knew that Phil and Wilbur were away for business, Wilbur had offered for Tommy to come, but Techno had told the two that he would take care of the small boy for a few days. 

Tommy could feel the harsh glares he was getting from whoever was so important that Techno had to call a last minute meeting with them. He knew that there were multiple important political leaders in this room, he knew that they all wanted to know more about him - 

But Wilbur made Tommy promise not to tell anyone personal information unless Wilbur said it was okay. 

So he nestled himself further into Techno’s cloak, as Techno put an arm around the boy, petting his hair with his left hand.

A deep voice stuck out amongst the others; “Does the kid really have to be here, I mean this is an extremely important matter, and -” 

Tommy felt Techno’s arm tighten around Tommy. “The kid stays.” 

It was final. No one dared speak up after that. Tommy means, they were talking to _the_ Technoblade. What he says goes.

Really, it was their fault for questioning him at all.

It didn’t stop Tommy from questioning his place at the table though. He really shouldn’t be there. He had no reason to be. 

When Techno had woken him up early that morning, he had said that he only trusted himself to take care of Tommy. That Techno didn’t trust the guards enough to keep him safe while there were so many other people in the castle. 

Something about board meetings, and being there when he was older - 

Tommy’s brain was foggy.

Did Techno need him there? He should’ve gone with Wilbur. He was making Techno’s job harder wasn’t he? 

He was so, so tired. 

As the meeting started, Tommy couldn’t comprehend what was being said. The soft vibrations of Techno’s speaking lured Tommy to sleep. 

He drifted in and out of sleep throughout the meeting. 

What he did catch briefly was another comment about him - 

It was a different voice this time, feminine, but cold; “Really Techno, does the kid have to be here? This is highly confidential information.” 

There was a silence in the room. 

She spoke up against the King of the Antarctic Empire. 

“The Kid Stays.” Techno growled, his eyes flashing red for a few moments. “He is my baby brother, and he stays with me.” 

No one dared speak out of turn for the rest of the meeting. 

When it was done, Techno remained sitting, allowing his guards to escort the guest out. Tommy was still half asleep. 

“Hey Toms.” Techno scratched his scalp. “You up?” 

“Mhm” Tommy mumbled, resting his head on Techno’s shoulder. 

“You could’ve given me to Wilbur you know?” He spoke up. 

“What?” Techno sounded genuinely concerned. 

“I heard what they were saying about me,” Tommy looked down. “If I was going to make your job harder, you could’ve let me go with Wil.” 

“No, no, no.” Techno shook his head. “They are nothing.” 

Tommy didn’t look up. 

“I’m telling you Tommy. I liked having you here. You made nothing harder; I will kill them if they made you feel like that.” 

Tommy still didn’t look up. 

"Hey, hey look at me kid." Techno says, this time seriously. Although it was hard to tell, Tommy could decipher between the different monotone emotions in Techno's voice by now.

With the help of Techno's hand tilting Tommy's head up towards Techno's eyes, Tommy looked up at his brother, the tears in his eyes evident.

"It doesn't matter what they said okay? Their opinions don't matter. Only mine, and yours." He looked his little brother in the eyes while wiping away a tear. "Okay, and maybe Wilbur's." 

Tommy giggled softly. "M'kay." 

"I will always want you here okay? I love you Toms." Techno grinned at Tommy, he wasn't great with feelings, but he knew how much fondness he felt towards the small blonde. 

"Love you too, Tech." Tommy sniffled.

"Really, okay? I told you I would spend Thursday with you, and I will. Now, we could go get some - I don't know maybe ice cream?" 

Tommy vigorously nodded at the mention of his favorite sugary treat. "M' yes please." 

Techno laughed, holding Tommy tighter. "You gotta promise that you won't question your worth okay Toms? You mean the world to me. You are always welcome." 

This time, Tommy held out his pinky finger, like he had to Wilbur several times before. 

"Are you sure, this is your and Wilbur's thing -" Techno stared at his brother with wide eyes. He was aware that the blonde was closest to Wilbur, it made sense, Wilbur spent the most time with him, and found him, and always had time for Tommy - For Tommy to initiate something that he had only seen the blonde and Wilbur do, made his heart swell. 

"It's a promise, Techno. This is what you do for important promises." Tommy stated as if it was a well known fact. 

"Of course." Techno feigned dumbness. 

They interlocked pinkies, like Tommy had done , and Techno had seen done many times before. 

"Okay." 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA - I'm going to sleep. 
> 
> The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow, and then I will go back to "You Said Family Went to War" 
> 
> First half of the poem (second half tomorrow): 
> 
> Kid, You’re gonna have to learn.  
> Some people don’t like us.  
> They Want the World to Burn.  
> We have a lot to discuss. 
> 
> P.S I know that Tommy sleeps in every single one of these - but you sleep a lot as a 5 year old. You're supposed to get like 13 hours of sleep? Isn't that insane? 
> 
> Anyways, if you could leave a comment below that would be appreciated - maybe analyze it like I had to analyze my paper for AP Lang today, that would make my day. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and for now: 
> 
> See ya later!


End file.
